A Spy Among Us
A Spy Among Us '''was a virtual representation of one of Ratonhnhaké:ton's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Connor overheard a conversation between Benedict Arnold and John André, after which he followed the latter. Dialogue * '''Benedict: ''Ah, Connor. Just the man I wanted to see. Well done capturing the traitor. But I must ask more of you. There are some kegs of powder resting inside the fort. Bring them to the magazine. Dismissed.'' Connor carried the powder kegs to the magazine, after which he eavesdropped on a conversation between Benedict Arnold and John Anderson. * Benedict: ''Are you well?'' * John: ''As well as I can be given the circumstances. You?'' * Benedict: ''Same. But we're close, so very close. We need to talk about this someplace with fewer curious ears.'' * John: ''Has Clinton agreed?'' * Benedict: ''It is done. Only the matter of my compensation remains, something of the utmost importance to me. Deliver this letter. Make absolutely sure he gets it. Please be cautious. A mistake at this stage would be, unfortunate. When we come out on the other side of this thing, I'll make sure you're rewarded Major André.'' Generously. * John: ''You mean John Anderson, sir.'' * Benedict: ''Yes.'' Connor followed Anderson. * Soldier: ''Sir.'' * Soldier: ''Sir.'' * John: ''Make sure we're not followed. If anybody sees us, kill them.'' Connor kept following the group. * John: ''That's far enough for you two. Keep a keen eye and come for me when you see the smoke.'' * Soldier: ''Yes sir. '' * Soldier: ''We'll be waiting Major André.'' Connor kept tailing Anderson. * Soldier: ''Halt!'' * John: ''Gentlemen. I hope you belong to our party?'' * Soldier: ''What party?'' * John: ''The lower party.'' * Soldier: ''We do.'' * John: ''Good. I am an officer in the British Army and must not be detained. I will chalk this mishap up to fatigue.'' * Soldier: ''But we ain't British, friend, and you are under arrest.'' * John: ''That was merely a test, and you passed. I am an officer of the Patriots in truth. Here are my papers.'' * Soldier: ''Rubbish. Kill him and bring his head to the Commander.'' * Connor: ''No! Do not kill him! Search him instead.'' The soldier found a letter on Anderson. * Soldier: ''Blessed stars. His real name is Major André and he's with the British. He carries this letter on behalf of Major General Benedict Arnold.'' * Soldier: ''Arnold is our commanding officer.'' * Connor: ''Bind André's'' hands immediately and bring him to Commander Washington. I will see to Arnold. '' Outcome Connor discovered the identity of the real spy, as well as the true allegiance of Benedict Arnold. Trivia * A glitch would appear after André changed his uniform; while tailing André, he wore a Loyalist uniform with a backpack, but in the following cutscene he wore the uniform of a higher ranking officer. Gallery References * ''Assassin's Creed III - Benedict Arnold